falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
淨化聯邦
}} Cleansing the Commonwealth is a Brotherhood of Steel radiant quest in Fallout 4. The quest is obtained from Knight Rhys in the Cambridge Police Station. 快速流程 # 旅行至目標地點。 # 消除目標。 # 回報里斯騎士。 詳細流程 每個任務都會給出一個包含一組敵人的隨機地點，包括超級變種人，野性食屍鬼，原子之子或合成人。唯一倖存者必須消除目標並回報里斯騎士。沒有必要消除整群的敵人，只會有一個目標個體。 可能的地點 * 后巷服装店 * 联邦烟酒武器管理局 * 河狸保龄球 * 贝特福德火车站 * 大约翰汽车废弃场 * 波士顿市长避难所 * 心碎河岸 * 栗子山丘水库 * 海警码头 * 大学广场 * 科维加装配厂 * Crater House * Cutler Bend * D.B. 技校 * 丹维奇钻孔公司 * Eagle's Cove Tannery * 东波士顿预科班 * 法隆商城 * 法尼尔厅 * 联邦补给仓库 * 四叶草鱼工厂 * 吉普森角码头 * 马萨诸塞血站 * 枪手广场 * 谷内啤酒厂 * 五金商城 * 干草市场 * Hub 360 * Hub City Auto Wreckers * 胡布里漫画 * 海德公园 * 贾尔博兄弟垃圾场 * 肯达尔医院 * Kitteredge Pass * Layton Towers * 玛卡拉鱼工厂 * 默顿中心地铁 * Mass Pike Tunnel * 梅德福医院 * Monsignor Plaza * Nahant Oceanological Society * 国民警卫队营地 * National Park Campground * 尼庞西特公园 * Parkview Lounge * Poseidon Reservoir * 昆西采石场 * 昆西废墟 * 雷本角 * 列维尔海滩地铁 * 列维尔卫星天线 * 洛基海峡公园 * 索格冶金 * 废弃宫殿 * 三叶草酒馆 * 肖氏高中 * 南波士顿检查站 * 萨福克郡特教学校 * Super Duper Mart * 灌木丛挖掘场 * 三一教堂 * 大学角 * 88避难所 * 95避难所 * 避难所科技分公司 * 活力！汽水公司 * 西洛克斯布里地铁 * 维克德物流园 * 威尔逊玩具办公楼 * 威尔逊玩具工厂 }} Quest stages 註釋 * 如果玩家在接收任務之前已經訪問過或清除任務指定地點，它們可能會重置敵人並在返回現場時現身。 * 指示 "清理Gwinnett brewery"的任務, 實際上真正清理目標是谷内餐厅。 Bugs * Bugged out on Coast Guard Pier, Breakheart Banks, Bedford Station, and University Point section to some and will not allow completion (Verified on Breakheart Banks and using the console command will break the quest giver Knight Rhys, making him repeat a few verses saying that the location is not going to clear itself.) ** Breakheart Banks bug duplicated and verified. The quest can be completed with the command . This will complete any active Cleansing the Commonwealth quest and enable the player to turn in the quest. ** Breakheart Banks bug duplicated and verified on Xbox One. On fast-traveling in, the compass marker was absent. After walking around looking (unsuccessfully) for bad guys with V.A.T.S., the marker reappeared. However, the distance marker disappears when the distance is below a value of 33 to about 55. When approaching from the west, it is possible to get closer before the marker disappears. The critical distance is larger when the Sole Survivor is to the east of Breakheart Banks. It may be significant that prior to attempting a "clean-up", the artillery was called in. Maybe the explosions blew a super mutant a long way away, and he survived. Multiple attempts to clear this by returning to Rhys were ineffective. * Locations do not always reset, and while the area may already be cleared, the quest will not complete. * In rare cases this quest can cause your whole game to simply crash, causing you to lose valuable progress. * This quest will sometimes send the player to Far Harbor prior to the start of Far From Home as well as Nuka-world prior to starting All Aboard for a radiant quest. ** This can be fixed with the console command (see the note above), which sets the quest state to "Report to Knight Rhys". de:Die Reinigung des Commonwealths en:Cleansing the Commonwealth fr:Purge du Commonwealth ru:Очищение Содружества uk:Очищення Співдружності Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests